conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Transportation in Yarphei
Yarphese transportation has changed significantly since its formation. It is widely varied between water transportation and land transportation. Additionally, underground transportation has gained popularity due to Yarphei's position as a possible target of bombing, especially during World War III. Rail transportation is far less common, although some historic railways, such as that going through Bangkok, have been revitalized. While these forms of transportation are better for longer distances, short-term transportation is usually taken care of with bicycles. The Yarphese government has supported bicycles as a method of green transportation, enjoyment, and commuting. Yarphei is also known for its efficient metro and public transport systems. Roads Roads in Yarphei are now very developed thoroughly and efficiently. Before Yarphese takeover, the land between Bangkok and Johor Baharu contained few freeways, and was mostly composed of undeveloped highways, as with underdeveloped regions of southern Cambodia. This is because most of those countries' resources were spent on more prominent cities: Melaka and Kuala Lumpur for Malaysia, Phnom Penh and Battambang for Cambodia, and the Mae Nam region of Thailand. When new importance was brought to those regions, it was necessary to ensure that roads were equally developed throughout. Only through complete unification could Yarphei prosper, and a missing road would cause the new nation to be dismembered. In April 1997, Phùng Quang Yâng ordained the Sing-Sai Campaign (Chiếnyı̣t Sừng Sàı), which intended several things. By mid-June 2005, an expansive road system would be introduced into Yarphei. It would feature two main roads and several arterial roads. The two roads would be the inner freeway (Y-290) and the outer freeway (Y-505). The inner freeway would consist of a long road from Singapore, along the coast of the Gulf of Thailand all the way to Saigon. The road tends to follow to coastline as precisely as possible. In addition, there is a corresponding underground road which shortens the distance from Saigon to Singapore. The underground road follows the coastal route most of the way, but it makes a few notable diversions, such as cutting across the Bay of Bangkok. The outer freeway runs from Singapore, along the western coast of Johor, close to the inland border of peninsular Yarphei, on the west coast of the Isthmus of Kra, along the inland border with Myanmar, merging with the inner freeway for a little while, along the inland border with Thailand, north of Bangkok, before merging with Freeway 5 in Cambodia, which would continue to Saigon. The road is entirely underground, so as to make sure the entire country would have access to resources in case of disaster. Arterial roads run between the two main roads, although these are relatively few. These are mostly over the ground, with the exception of the Y-100, which runs through Tranh Chup-yar City. All roads of the Sing-Sai Campaign, even those that previously existed before the campaign, are made of high-quality asphalt and decorated with native plants on the side. Underground roads, for the most part, use amplified natural light to provide plants and a pleasing view. As boredom often forms in the tunnels, light shows tend to be common, especially at night. Illusions and projections make it look like the light shows are taking place in front of the driver, even in the daytime. In addition, speeds of up to 100 mph are permitted in sections of the tunnel. The paving features high-quality imported basalt. Every fifty miles, there is a gas station and a rest stop, and every five miles in an emergency station. All freeways have lanes in the center specifically for trucks and transport. There are weigh stations every 200 miles along each road, where trucks are required to slow down and be weighed, without having to pull aside. Former smaller roads were also refitted as part of the campaign. However, the changes were rather aesthetic, involving decorations in the middle and sides of the roads. In addition, there was a great deal of work switching the roads to the left side of the road. Most of Yarphei generally drove on the left side of the road, especially in Malay and Thai areas. On 8 March 2003, Vietnamese and Khmer provinces switched sides of the road, from 2:00 AM to 2:15 AM. Water Transport :For the Yarphese Navy, see Vietnamese Liberation Navy. Yarphei is an important site for water transport. Much of Yarphei was specifically chosen for invasion specifically because of the marine value of the coastal areas. Canals With much of Yarphei being coastal, canal systems have been encouraged throughout for aesthetic and practical appeal. YAKs (From Yarphese "Yọẹq Ậệfậq Khyě̀ǎ̀r") (floating economic bazaars) were introduced on each city's principal rivers, aiding in quick trade with other parts of Yarphei. Unlike the traditional floating markets of Bangkok, which still exist, these floating markets are limited to high-end trade of consumers outside of personal needs, most notably for trade, banking, and investment. The Singaporean Stock Exchange is located in a YAK, with many boats that serve to bring investment to other parts of Yarphei. YAKs were introduced in 2007 to aid in the private sector, making Yarphei the first country to institute such a program. The program has stimulated the economy so that many families, even poorer families travel to the "yac" up to once a month. Gambling was also a part of YAKs before being banned from them in mid-2008. Cities notable for their YAKs include Bangkok, Ngàytrược Port, Singapore, Kuala Terengganu, Khota Bahru, Surat Thani, Songkhla, Pattaya, Sihanoukville, Ca Mau, Phang Nga, and Saigon. Seeing the success of the plan, the Yarphese government ordered a port built specifically for such economic trade, especially with Myanmar, near which Yarphei lacked a major port with sea access to Myanmar. Ngàytrược is built mostly on canals as plentiful as streets, where the middle and upper classes are able to ship their productions to Myanmar and other nearby areas, through barges on which one can buy space. Many Yarphese YAKs have been built overseas. The East Asian Federation contains Yarphese-built YAKs in Incheon, Osaka, and Xinzhu. The New Singapore-Samsun Canal is a YAK in Turkey Turkish border, and Thailand has two YAKs in Monglamlei. Bangkok has long been known as "Venice of the East" because of the abundance of canals. The Vietnamese Liberation Army is prospectful that other cities may rise to the level of Bangkok, making Yarphei "Venetia of the East." During monsoon seasons, canals may swell, so preventative measures such as having deep canals have been put into effect to prevent important cities from flooding. Mass Transport Due to the size and shape of Yarphei, the Vietnamese Liberation Army has found the need to research into building faster ships. Yarphei uses fission-powered ferry ships that can travel up to 60 km/h. Currently ferry lines are offered in the "Golden Square" between Tranh Chup-yar City, Bangkok, Khota Baharu, and Ca Mau, as well as to cities such as Ngàytrược, Singapore, Saigon, and 11-20 City. Smaller, private ferries often skim coastlines near their home cities. Water taxis and water buses are sometimes found in canalized cities, as in Venice, and are always run by private corporations because public city transport in Yarphei is usually land-based. Cargo Transport Cargo transport usually parallels that of the rest of the world. While YAK boats can carry large amounts of cargo, barges are more common for trading for large corporations. Saigon-Nagasaki is a very common route for trade between Yarphei and the East Asian Federation. Military Transport :See Article: Vietnamese Liberation Navy Air Transport :Main article: Airplanes in Yarphei :For the Yarphese Air Force, see Vietnamese Liberation Air Force. By air is the quickest way to get around Yarphei. With the invention of the Yương CK200, a biofuel airplane capable of up to Mach 3.8, it was possible to get from Saigon to Singapore in approximately fifteen minutes, making business travel extremely simple. Major airports are located in Saigon, Sihanoukville, Bangkok, Tan Son Nhat, Kuantan, and Singapore. Flights are common, but often expensive. Furthermore, faster airplanes are not able to hold much cargo. The Yarphese air industry is extremely quick to develop. The three main aerospace megacorporations, Yương Yẫu, Yê Yan, and Bãng Yuyệt, have been in constant battle for control of the industry, thus resulting in extremely fast development of a new generation of airplanes. While the Yương Yẫu currently holds civilian aircraft, this is most likely subject to change. Power sources vary greatly. Yương Yẫu has been promoting ethanol as a power source, while the other two companies have focused on nuclear power, both fusion and fission. As the environmental movement grows in Yarphei, old energy fuels begin to lose money. While the Vietnamese Liberation Army does not support this movement, it does not mean to stop it. Yarphei has several airlines, with the industry led by Singapore Airlines, followed by Yarphese National Aviation, the flag carrier of Yarphei. Many airlines offer international service, but domestic transport is extremely popular due to it being fast. Potentially, one can schedule, board, and arrive, anywhere on mainland Yarphei, within an hour. Flights to and from the Teur Islands may take much longer, usually around four hours. Mass Transport Mass transport in Yarphei is public and very efficient. There are usually hundreds of stops throughout each city, and there are buses at each within five minutes. The system was based off that of Budapest, Hungary. Buses are also available for long-distance travel, along both the inner and outer national roads. Underground metro systems exist in four Yarphese cities: Bangkok, Singapore, Tranh Chup-yar City, and Saigon. The trend is for a city to have a few major stops rather than several minor ones, as in the west. Rail Transport Rails are among the technologies less pursued in Yarphei due to developments in other transportation systems. Pre-Yarphese railways are still in full service, but little development has taken place since Yarphese takeover. One controversy involved a stretch of railway that ran through Malaysia and back into Yarphei, and that railway was redirected. Currently in development is an idea of a Maglev to run through Yarphei in vacuum. The East Asian Federation has been willing to sell technology, but the economicality is questioned. Cycling Cycling is very popular in Yarphei, especially in the cities. It was encouraged as a means of pleasure, transportation, and exercise. In 1998, a law was put in place that made it illegal to drive less than two kilometers to work on Tuesdays and Thursdays. While this law was not enforced greatly, cycling has grown widely as a means of transportation. In Tranh Chup-yar City, the population is trained to be able to cycle to work in less than an hour. However, many still take the metro. The government has provided incentives for those bicycling to work, such as discounts on bicycle maintenance. At the same time, it is legal to ride without a helmet if graduated from secondary school, except in certain districts of Saigon. Category:Yarphei Category:Places Category:Travel